


Find Cupid or Hulk Smash

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Find Cupid or Hulk Smash

When ckint is declared Mia, it puts the Hulk on edge. With Bruce just holding on, the Avengers race to find their archer.


End file.
